Fight to Protect
by Ilicia
Summary: Rose and Pinion peddle and sell their wares when one day some men come to take Pinion. Rose fights in and effort to protect her brother but ends up being subdued and taken. Pinion seeks help from the gang. What can Crystala do to help this situation? - SenrixRose. Some HuskyxNana and parts of DaisyxSenri.
1. Ch 1: A Normal Day

**A/N: **Okay, so here's my very first +Anima fanfiction. Recently, I've started writing small stories after just finishing one of my favorite manga, +Anima. As you will be able to see, I'm a very big fan of the work. So, I hope you all enjoy. This story takes place about half a year or so after the end of the series. I felt like it was stopped short and I wanted to keep the fun going with my own twist! Please read and review.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own +Anima, any of the characters, nor do I own the drawing. However, I did make up my own name for the hedgehog boy from Crystala's caravan. I also own my own +Anima character who will maybe make her appearance somewhere in this story. I don't know that for sure yet.

**Chapter One:** **A Normal Day**

Off in the market of Sandra, people bustled here and there. Merchants stood at their stalls, catching customers and interesting other salespersons of their goods. Children ran around with huge grins and newly bought toys. Few parents smiled and some fathers teased and scolded their sons.

In the midst of the crowd, a lone duo stood on the side, their sunset-colored hair blowing in the wind. Rose inhaled deeply and let the breath out with a long stretch, "Man, what a great day! I'm sure we'll sell lots today!" She turned to her little bother with a wide smile on her face. "Right, Pinion?"

Pinion nodded back, as silent as usual. Even so, he was glad to be back with his sister. He looked down to the stack of parchments in his arms, whispering, "And the drawings..."

"Right. I'm sure those drawings will sell nicely too." Rose tried her best to hide her real thoughts. At first, she was reluctant. She didn't want her brother to end up drawing scenery and buildings and risk getting caught by researchers interested in his ability again. However, Pinion insisted and had promised to draw things like flower and mountains. A few days have passed since his promise and so far, nothing has gone wrong. She had hoped things would stay that way.

Truth be told, his flower drawings sold the most. Everyone found him to be quite adorable and wanted to buy his sketches. It's almost been six months since Rose had Pinion travel with her. She felt like she was dreaming. Rose had never thought she would get to spend valuable time with her baby brother again. She couldn't help but to think back on the events at Maggie Colleseum. She smiled when she remembered how Senri looked holding her brother in his arms. They really do look so much alike, she mused. In a way, Senri also reminded her of herself. She put a finger to her chin in thought. He seems like he'd be great with kids.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a tug at her shirt. Rose glanced around. In front of her were three customers, and Pinion was holding onto her sleeve. Apparently, one of the women had asked her a question. She blushed wildly, mostly in embarrassment from being caught in that kind of a thought, and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry! What was it you asked?"

"How much is that butterfly necklace?" asked the lady.

"Eight billers," Rose replied, returning to her sales charm.

"Wow so cheap!" The woman turned to look at a few of Pinions drawings. Rose nodded. Yes indeed, her wares were cheap. In truth, she didn't find her stuff all too special, so she figured she wouldn't be able to sell them like most markets would. She watched as the three women's expressions turned to awe as they looked at Pinion's stuff. "And how much are these?"

Pinion glanced up at his sister and back to the lady, saying in a small voice, "Four billers..."

"My how cute! Then, I'll take a couple of those flower drawings and that butterfly pendant," stated the woman.

"That will be sixteen billers please," Rose beamed. Already sold three items and the day was still young. Several more customers stopped by the rest of the day, most women, and before long it was time to close down. Rose stretched and patted the coin purse that jingled at her side with a satisfying nod.

"Alright, Pinion. What are you hungry for? We're going to splurge today!" Rose exclaimed with both arms swung up.

Pinion cocked his head side to side and then said, "Fish."

"Fish? That's all you want? We eat fish all the time," his sister huffed. He only nodded. "Are you sure? If you're tired of fish, we can have something else, you know?" Another nod. "Well okay. Fish it is then. Come on Pinion!"

Rose led them to the usual fish shop, all the while humming a sweet tune. She was unaware that the footsteps behind her had ceased. She reached the shop and turned around. "Pinion?" She looked around, eyes frantically searching. "Pinion?!" Rose couldn't help but feel her stomach knotting in familiar unease. "Not again..."

* * *

**Ilicia: **Woot all done!

**Cooro:** Aww, but I want to know more!

**Husky:** -beats Cooro with his rod- Just hush and let her do her job!

**Nana: **I wonder if Pinion will be alright. What do you think, Senri? Senri...?

**Senri:** -picks up a flower- ...

**Ilicia:** Okay, next chapter! We'll find out what happens! Will Pinion be found? Oooh, I wonder! ^_^


	2. Ch 2: Fight to Protect

**A/N:** Okay, now I give you the second chapter to my +Anima fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed the first one. The third chapter will be out soon, so until then, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any rights regarding any of the +Anima characters or the storyline. I only own my character!

**Chapter Two: Abduction and Aid**

"Pinion?" Rose looked around frantically. "Not again..." She started running through the streets, her eyes sweeping and scanning in an attempt to spot her bother. Short pants puffed from her lips as she ran. Then she stopped, her eyes resting on her brother at last, in an alley.

Rose glared at the three men who were facing her brother. One man was garbed in white - no doubt a researcher. The other two were cloaked. Unwavering, she rushed up in front of Pinion, shouting at the white-robed man. "I know what you are up to! Don't you dare think I will allow you to take my brother."

The man raised a single hand. "Look, I know you care for your brother dearly. That is why I want to propose this off to you. If you let us experiment with Pinion, we'll allow you to stay with him. You'll both have shelter and money. What do you say? You'll be safe with us."

"No thanks. He might be safe with you, but that doesn't mean you can protect him from assassins. I'm the only one who can. In fact, I can prevent that from ever being considered. Come on, Pinion." Rose backed away from the man, gently grasping her brother's hand. Just as she was about to turn around, the man chuckled.

"Unfortunate for you to refuse us so. I guess we have no other choice then." The man snapped his fingers, and three more cloaked figures appeared behind her, cutting them off from their only other escape route. Rose bit her lip, trying to weigh her options. The two cloaked men beside the researcher advanced to attack. She prepared her stance to counter. She really didn't want to waste her energy on fighting, just to get her brother to safety.

They laughed, and she bounced back. Her right foot connected hard in one of the men's abdomen. She grabbed the other man by his hood and swung him in a circle, nearly throwing him into the researcher. "Pinion, now! Run!" Rose yelled.

Pinion's head whipped up to her and to the researcher, beginning to run. In the same moment, Rose dashed past him to restrain the man until Pinion made it past safely. "Run! Hide somewhere where they can't find you, Pinion. I will catch up!"

Her brother nodded while running, silently praying for her safety as he ran onto the streets, among the loud and bustling crowd and into hiding. What was wrong with these people? he mentally screamed. Are they so preoccupied as to not notice a female in danger? There's go to be someone around he could depend on to save his sister. Pinion stopped to catch his breath, panting hard and sweating. Wait. No. That wasn't sweat. He was crying. Frustration and anger caused tears to start streaming from his eyes. Someone help me, he pleaded in his mind.

A lone apple thumped on the ground in front of Pinion. he blinked at it for a few seconds until somebody bumped into him.

"Ow. Owwie ouch..." grumbled a young voice. The young boy was thrown back from the collision, trying to soothe the bruising feeling that started to grow on his leg. Pinion crawled back onto his feet to look at who had collided into him. Cooro sat, rubbing his butt, still groaning until he opened one eye to see who or what he had run into.

"Ah!" Cooro pointed at Pinion as the recognition sunk in. "You're Rose's little brother!" All at once, the rest of the gang caught up to the crow boy.

"Geez, Cooro! You and these apples! How many times do we have to tell you that we're trying to save up our money here?" Nana scolded the boy. Husky whacked Cooro with his rod and the two blinked to discover the younger boy.

"Wait, what's going on? What's Rose's brother doing here?" Husky asked.

"Dunno. I just happened to bump into him. Literally haha!" Cooro laughed until he was silenced by another bonk on the head. Senri joined behind the trio, and his eye rested on Pinion in surprise. Pinion's own eyes widened, and he ran up to Senri to cry on the teenager's shirt sleeve. The four looked confused at the boy until realization dawned on them.

Softly at first, Nana asked, "What happened to Rose?" Rose was the older sister she never had, in her mind, and she liked the teenage girl's company. Worry etched onto her face as she tried to refrain from imagining the worse. Pinion shook his head in Senri's arm. Senri narrowed his eye and kneeled down to hold the boy in comfort.

After calming down, Pinion turned to Cooro with puffy eyes. "Sister was taken..."

The three kids gasped, and Nana began to grow angry. "Who took her? Where is she?"

"White man. In the alley," he whispered. "There were five other men..."

"How horrible!" Nana held a hand to her mouth.

Cooro smiled at Pinion. "Don't worry. We'll help you rescue your sister! Let's go guys!" They all followed Pinion as he led the group to the alley where Rose had defended her brother. However, once they arrived, no one was to be seen.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Husky.

"Husky, what are you saying? How can Pinion not be sure? This is his sister we're talking about," Nana nearly screeched.

"Well, you know how big Sandra is. Rose could be at another alley. There's no one here," Husky tried to sound logical. Pinion lowered his head, which Nana noticed.

"Now, look here. He can't be wrong. I mean look at him. He looks like he could remember things well, especially when considering something important like this," the bat girl defended the boy, her arms waving around to match her rising anger.

"She's right. Pinion wasn't wrong. This is the right alley," Cooro stated, his face indifferent.

"How can you tell?" both Nana and Husky asked. Cooro only shrugged in response.

"Just a feeling?" Cooro said, sounding unsure. Senri stooped down to pick up something on the ground and scowled.

"Hm, what is it Senri? What have you found?" Nana asked as she noticed his expression change.

"Rose..." he muttered in response, holding out the hair ornament that Rose usually wore. It was stained with blood and dirt.

* * *

**Nana: **Not a cliffy!

**Cooro: **Oh no!... Wait, what is a cliffy?

**Husky: **-bonks Cooro- Hush you idiot. A "cliffy" is short for cliffhanger. You know, when you're sitting on the edge of your seat, nearly falling over.

**Cooro: **Oooh okay! ^_^

**Nana: **Cooro... Is he even worried?

**Husky: **Not the slightest clue... What about you, Senri?

**Senri: **... -starts to lick the blood off of the rose ornament-

**Husky: **Geh, sorry I asked...

**Ilicia: **Okay, on to the next chapter! I have two more ready to go up! Until then, look forward to it! I'm sure by now you're all thinking, "Oh no, what will happen now? Is Rose alright?" Well that's for you to see. ;) So click that "next" button!


	3. Ch 3: Captured

**A/N: **Alright, without further ado, chapter three of my fanfic! This is coming along nicely, and I can't wait to see your reviews! For the record, yes most of this story is jotted down things that I worked on while bored at slow work. Now, I have it all edited and ready for your eager eyes! So, sit back and enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** All rights regarding +Anima go to the artist/author. I'm merely a humble subject for writing fanfiction. The only thing I own is my own character!

**Chapter Three: Captured**

"What did you find, Senri?" Nana asked as she noticed his expression change.

"Rose..." he announced, holding out the hair ornament that usually adorned Rose. It was stained with blood and dirt.

"This isn't good. We need to find Rose, now!" Nana exclaimed, growing impatient with concern as to the safety of her female friend.

"Then, I think we should split up and find her. Cooro, you fly and scout the south," Husky ordered. Cooro nodded. "Nana, you check the north. Both of you meet back here if you find her. If she's in serious danger, send a signal. I'll head west and search the woods and surrounding areas. Senri, you look after Pinion. As you are the strongest of us, you're best suited to protect him if anything bad happens. I have a really bad feeling that Pinion may be in danger as well. Look after him and wait for us. We'll all meet back up here in half an hour."

Senri nodded silently as Pinion hugged onto his arm. The other three dashed to their assigned scouting areas, leaving the two behind. He noticed Pinion quivering and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. The little boy looked up at him with a bitten-lip expression. Senri nodded softly and said, "It'll be alright..." He wiped off the blood and dirt from the rose with a cloth and handed it to Pinion.

The boy smiled, gratefully accepting the ornament and clutching it tight in his palm. The last time the Kimunkle had said this, things had turned out fine. "Yes, she will..." he agreed.

A gleam caught Senri's eye, and he glanced around for the source. On the ground was a small, shiny pebble. Several others were also laying, lined up in what seemed to be a trail. A few spots of blood followed along the line of path of the pebbles. His eye widened in realization. He immediately began to follow the trail as it led out of the alley, around the corner, and onto a small, quiet street. In interest, Pinion followed behind, being led by the older male.

The trail led them outside of the city limits and to an old factory building close to town. The scenery was barren save for piles of old, rusted scrap metal and eroded building stones. With caution, Senri made his way to the entrance of the building, which was a dark opening where the door once stood. Because it was still midday, a few sun rays peered through openings from the building's fallen roof. One ray rested on a jumbled lump of cloth that seemed to be moving. The tan patter on the cloth seemed familiar, but Senri couldn't place where he's seen it.

Pinion gasped, "Sister!" That was when Senri knew why the cloth looked so familiar. Upon further inspection, he could make out the dirtied, crimson locks that made up Rose's hair. They began to make their way to her when the Kimunkle was knocked against the back of his head with something hard and metallic. A spare iron rod, he supposed. All at once, events played out. As his vision was starting to fail, he could barely see two hands sieze Pinion.

He faintly heard a clap. Squinting, Senri looked up to the researcher who held Pinion tightly to keep him from running. "Very good. You're such a good, little boy to come back to us. After all, you couldn't leave your dear sister behind, now could you?" said the white-garbed man. he then smirked at the Kimunkle youth. "And I have you to thank for leading him here. Honestly, I don't believe he would have followed my trail without a little bit of help. As I can see, you are a Kimunkle. I know so much about your kind. I'm sure we'll receive a hefty reward for selling you off while we perform our tests in Sailand."

The man laughed, giving Pinion a gag so that the boy stilled into slumber. With a sharp snap, the cloaked men took Rose and Pinion. Two others appeared behind Senri to drug and bind him, pulling off his sword. Senri drooped into sleep as the drug and the bump on the back of his head finally took affect. Fighting was rendered futile.

* * *

**Husky: **No, no, no! That's too short! You should be ashamed of yourself.

**Ilicia:** Yes, I know. You're right. I am ashamed of myself. I couldn't possibly forgive myself!

**Nana:** Hey relax. Just calm down. I don't think it was that bad.

**Cooro:** Yea, there were a bunch of cool parts in this chapter! Husky sounded so smart!

**Husky: **Cooroooo... -grabs for his rod- Hey wait, where is my rod?

**Nana: **Hmm, that's a good question. Senri, have you seen it?

**Senri:** -rubs the back of his head- ...

**Nana:** Oh... Guess author lady had to borrow it.

**Ilicia:** Yea, sorry Husky. I promise I'll give it back. Thanks for letting me use this.

**Ilicia: **Alright my fellow readers! This is it for tonight. Hoped you enjoyed my first three chapters, even though this one was shorter. I can't wait to show more! Goodnight!

**Senri: **-falls asleep-

**Nana: **Oh no, maybe he got hit too hard!

**Ilicia:** Relax... -yawns- That's all... part... of the plan... -snores away-


End file.
